


How to save a soul

by maywritingbewithyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Twins, Reylo babies, The Force Ships It, journey to save Ben Solo, the story follows the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maywritingbewithyou/pseuds/maywritingbewithyou
Summary: The galaxy has no future but there is still Hope. Hannaly and Leanna Skywalker travel to time to save her parents and the galaxy from impending doom by saving one single soul. That of Ben Solo.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Revan/Bastila Shan, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	How to save a soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published story, so I hope that I could do something that can entertain all of you as much as it entertains me to write it.  
>  English is my second language, so I'm sorry for some mistakes that might occur.   
>  This will follow the sequel trilogy with some changes in TFA and TLJ but it will massively change TROS, so much it will be unrecognizable.  
>  Since I will change things in canon, I though it will be good to make stormpilot a reality in this story.  
>  Good reading everyone.

Chapter 1: “Twin suns”

In the desolate Tatooine desert two young women were looking at the twin suns that still appeared in the sky’s but they knew it was not for long. The balance was broken and not even the will of the force was enough to save the galaxy from destruction.  
In the background the last remnant of the Skywalker legacy, a simple house, could be seen. The proud family of warriors, leaders, legends now was just a myth that was stained with only sorrow, mistakes and death.  
These girls are the only daughters of Rey Skywalker, Hannaly and Leanna Skywalker. They were created by the hole that the death of Ben Solo made in the cosmic force and in the lonely life of the former scavenger.  
They were twins but they didn’t look the part. Hannaly was always a little princess with fair brown hair and brilliant brown eyes that always shined, she is a schooler and is fascinated by the history and implications of the force. Leanna, on the other hand, was a troublemaker that had the dream of being a smuggler, she has dark hair and dark eyes.  
The only thing they have in common is the dream of one day meeting the force ghost of their father Ben Solo. Since they were little children their mother would talk about force ghost and how Ben would one day appear but he never came and now the end was near.  
Hannaly read every book she could find, hear every story available to her but there was no solution to the problem and no hope left. Now the girls just wanted to live their last days in the only place they could call home.  
Hannaly- This never gets old.  
Leanna- Really? We see this every day.  
Hannaly- Lea, just see the bright side of things, we are together in our home seeing the same twin suns that mom and master Luke say in their prime.  
Leanna- Prime? We don’t really know anything about Luke Skywalker but mom was here mourning dad.  
Hannaly- I think I was asking too much of you.  
Leanna- Not your fault that our family was messed up. I don’t even know what I am doing here?  
Hannaly- The world is ending, what could we do?  
Leanna- I don’t know… visit the rest of the galaxy before it implodes.  
Hannaly- Right… Good way to see things.  
Leanna- Sister, you have been trying to find a way to save the world since you were twelve, it’s been eight years and we are alone, mom is death. Probably having a vacation with the force ghosts of the jedi.  
Hannaly- Yeah. She always said if we believed and hoped they would speak to us.  
Leanna- I never heard any force ghost; guess they don’t really like the “be with me” chant that mom liked to say.  
Hannaly- It defeated the emperor.  
Leanna- Yeah… right… and couldn’t they have saved dad since they were so omnipotent?  
Hannaly- We cannot be stuck in the ifs of the past.  
Leanna- The only way I see we getting out of this one, is if we change the past.  
??- Hello. Is someone home?  
Hannaly- Oh, who could it be?  
Leanna- We are in the middle of the desert… The real question is who in their right mind would come here.  
Hannaly- Leanna, be nice.  
The girls went around the house to see who was at the door. A hooded figure was at the door, holding a package in their hands.  
Hannaly- Hello. Can we help you?  
??- Yes. Is this the house of Rey of Jakku?  
Hannaly- Yes, it is, but she passed away into the force, I’m sorry.  
??- Can I speak with both of you then?  
Hannaly- Of course.  
Leanna- Can you at least tell us your name?  
??- Oh, yes. In due time.  
Hannaly- Please come in.  
Leanna looked skeptical at her sister.  
Hannaly- (silently) She knowns our mom, at least let’s humor her a little bit.  
Leanna- (silently) I guess, it’s not like we have something to do.  
They entered the house and the person removed the hood to reveal a fair woman with a strong aura in the force.  
Hannaly- Do you want something to drink or eat?  
??- No, thank you. I came in business.  
Leanna- What kind of business? Mom left the resistance before we were born.  
??- Not that kind of business.  
Leanna- Then force related ones.  
??- Yes.  
Hannaly- I’m sorry but we aren’t really well verse in the force.  
??- You two are the only remnants of the force left.  
Leanna- Really? In the whole galaxy?  
??- Unfortunately, yes. The force is unbalanced like never before. As you know the galaxy is dying and I believe you two are the last hope it has.  
Leanna- The last hope? What are we going to do?  
Hannaly- We have training but we didn’t really finish it.  
??- There is more to the force than knowing some tricks. There’s compassion and understanding. You two should know, after all you two are born of unconditional love.  
Leanna- The love that we never saw.  
??- Yes, the love that was stolen. The power of a Dyad in the force.  
Hannaly- Two bodies with the same soul.  
??- Exactly. Don’t you want to save the galaxy, to save your parents, to have a future?  
Leanna- How do we do it?  
??- By correcting the mistakes of the previous generation.  
Hannaly- Correcting?  
Leanna- Like time travel?  
??- It’s one way to say it.  
Hannaly- What do we have to do?  
??- Save Ben Solo. A Dyad in the force needs both parts to work, when he died it sealed the fate of the galaxy.  
Hannaly and Leanna looked at each other and both nodded.  
Hannaly- We accept.  
Leanna- It’s the best we got. So, what do we have to do?  
??- This object in my hand is the answer.  
Hannaly- What is it?  
??- A jedi holocron.  
Hannaly- I thought they were destroyed with order 66, this is… amazing!  
??- This one is special. This was made by my husband and me.  
Hannaly- Really?!  
Leanna- So, the thing about jedi not having attachments was a lie.  
??- That was very much the truth. We were… special.  
Hannaly- I think I know… or at least I heard of you.  
??- You could say so. My name is Bastila Shan and my husband was the previous named Darth Raven.  
Hannaly- The first Dyads of the force! It’s a pleasure to meet you.  
Leanna- Why did you come to us and not them.  
Bastila- We believed the Skywalkers deserved to save themselves. As you can see, things didn’t go very well.  
Leanna- That’s an understatement.  
Bastila- They deserved better, you two deserved better, the whole galaxy deserved better.  
Bastila left the holocron in the table.  
Bastila- When you two are ready, think of your mother and find the place you need to be. May the force be with you.  
Bastila disappeared into the force and the girls looked at the holocron.  
Leanna- Was that a force ghost?  
Hannaly- Not really sure.  
Leanna- I’m going to get our blasters.  
Hannaly- We are really doing this?  
Leanna- Better than dying alone in the desert.  
After the two of them got their blasters and change into some combat clothes they joined hands and both thought of their mother and hoped for a better past, present and future.  
For the first time in their lives the force singed in harmony.


End file.
